The present invention relates to animated game bird decoys and more particularly to waterfowl decoys that simulate wing movements of live birds and create disturbances on the surface of the water near the position of the decoy.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Hunters for many years have used decoys to attract waterfowl to a particular location Traditionally the decoys were motionless floating replicas of waterfowl that the hunter placed in the water to attract the birds within gun range. In recent years practitioners in the art recognized that wing movements and disturbances on the surface of the water add realism to decoys and enhance their effectiveness. Consequently, motor driven motion decoys that proved somewhat effective were introduced. The decoys with motors are not waterproof and exhibit other negative attributes such as high cost, unnatural mechanical noises, and power and mechanical failure. Some examples of the prior art did not create disturbances such as ripples and splashes on the water common to living waterfowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,683, issued Sep. 22, 1998, discloses a motorized decoy that moves the decoy wings and feet in a crude manner. The decoy described in the patent produces unnatural mechanical noises audible from a distance and minimal disturbances on the surface of the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,188 issued Jan. 9, 2001, discloses a motorized decoy that rotates a pair of wing members. A stand supports the decoy above the surface of the water. Therefore, surface water disturbance is minimal. When employed, a motor is susceptible to power and mechanical failure.
Other inventors practicing the art recognized the deficiencies of motorized decoys and attempted to make a motion decoy that employs no motor. One example of a motion decoy without a motor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,619 issued Jan. 26, 1999. The patent describes a decoy with wings that spin when sufficient air movement causes the wings to rotate. In windless conditions the decoy becomes a motionless decoy similar to the passive decoys used by earlier hunters. In an alternative embodiment, the described decoy can be equipped with a motor that can spin the wings in the absence of wind force. The motor causes the apparatus to be susceptible to power and mechanical failure. Configured with or without a motor, the decoy is suspended above the water. Therefore, the described decoy does not cause disturbances on the surface of the water.
The present invention realistically simulates wing movements of various waterfowl species and creates the illusion of living waterfowl by disturbing the surface of the water when employed in its preferred embodiment. A flexible unitary wing/paddle is mounted to a flexible stem and situated beneath a stationary decoy or hollow decoy shell. One end of an operating line is attached to the flexible stem. The apparatus is positioned on a stake such that the central and lower portion of the wing/paddle is beneath the water surface and the outer and upper portions of the wing/paddle are above the water surface. The hunter alternately applies and releases tension on the operating line causing back and forth movements of the stem. The moving stem imparts motion to the wing/paddle. The oscillating movement of the wing/paddle produces the illusion of waterfowl with beating wings and causes ripples and splashing on the surface of the water. The present invention is mechanically simple, waterproof cost effective to construct, silent, and effective in its intended purpose of luring game to a target area.
Alternatively, the apparatus can be used in the absence of water where the hunter relies on the decoy and the movement of the wings to attract waterfowl.
The present invention overcomes the negative attributes of motorized and winddriven decoys. The apparatus does not rely on motors or air movement to create motion and activates only when the hunter applies and releases tension on an operating line. The apparatus provides the hunter with a waterproof, lightweight, inexpensive, and reliable decoy that operates silently. Moreover, the invention allows the hunter to create realistic wing and water motions thereby attracting the quarry to the intended target area.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive, lightweight, and mechanically reliable game bird decoy that does not employ a motor or rely on wind force to produce motion.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a silent game bird decoy that simulates wing movements of living waterfowl on water and land.
Likewise, it is an object of the present invention to provide a waterproof motion decoy that creates lifelike disturbances such as ripples and splashes on the surface of the water when the hunter animates the apparatus.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that can be easily employed to convert a conventional game bird decoy into the animated game bird decoy of the present invention.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a motion decoy that can be activated and deactivated at will by the hunter without the aid of electronically activated remote controls.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a motion decoy that is lightweight and easily transported for use in remote locations.